Love Bug
by ToraTsuin
Summary: Takeshi Yamamoto is gitty and nervous and quite certain that Hayato is going to hit him. But it's going to be the happiest day of his life, so it's alright.
Takeshi Yamamoto is gitty and nervous and quite certain that Hayato is going to hit him.

"Calm the fuck down." Hayato scowls, fixing Takeshi's tie and flattening his suit once more, "Tsuna knew you'd get like this and here I am helping you."

"Hey, besides Tsuna, you're my best friend." Takeshi instantly replies, "You know I love you."

"Don't ever say that again you over affectionate bastard. What if people think we are going to get married instead of you and Tsuna?" Hayato grumbles, "Kyoya would throw a fucking fit."

"I still can't believe you two are dating but also I think it is cute." Takeshi hums, and tries to calm his nerves. "What if Tsuna says no?"

"What the ever living fuck Takeshi? Why would he say no? Did you see how much work he put into this wedding despite it being the private one?" Hayato rolls his eyes but a small smile graces his face, "He loves you too much to say no anyway."

"How do you know that?" Takeshi whines.

"He literally adores you, you oblivious monkey." Hayato makes a face, "I can't believe Hana has rubbed off on me before Kyoya has."

"I'll take your word." Takeshi laughs, and Hayato cuffs his head.

"I'm the best man for a reason Sword Freak."

* * *

Tsuna's having a few issues. All he wanted was his wedding day to be peaceful and full of love, but no his dad just has to ruin everything.

"You can't marry a man Tuna-fishy!" Iemitsu cries. If he brings his tears any closer to the suit Tsuna spent five days deciding on, he might have to smash his face in.

"Shut the fuck up. We talked about this last week!" Tsuna's exasperated and just wants to kiss his fiancé and be married. That'll show Iemitsu.

"But I want grandkids! I wanted a beautiful daughter-in-law!"

"I am pretty sure what you want is irrelevant. Mom's already given us profuse permission to get married." Tsuna rolls his eyes when Iemitsu whines some more, "Besides, considering I wasn't important enough to get a phone call on my birthday until I became Decimo, I don't think you have a say in this. Reborn's pretty pleased with who I am marrying, and honestly that's all that matters to me."

"Reborn's opinion matters more than your own father's?" Iemitsu sputters, throwing glares at the hitman flattening his son's suit.

Reborn gives Tsuna a genuine smile before turning his head and smirking at Iemitsu. "He's been giving me Father's Day gifts for years."

Iemitsu opens his mouth to protest but Tsuna knocks him out. "How annoying can he be! On my wedding day of all days too!"

"Calm down Tsuna, everyone knows he is an idiot. What are we going to tell Mama though? She won't be happy you knocked him out."

"Oh, I'll just tell her he fainted." Tsuna grins, "He's fainted every time me getting married is mentioned."

* * *

When Takeshi finally gets to see the suit that Tsuna had such a hard time picking, he can't breathe.

It's the most flattering suit he's ever seen in his life and he knows Hayato is laughing at his expression. But Tsuna is so goddamn beautiful in the suit and Takeshi kind of wants to cry. His husband to be is like a god, he's so lucky. It doesn't help that Nana is still looks really young too.

Reborn's the minister because apparently he is qualified. It's nice since Reborn is partly the reason they became so close.

When Tsuna stands in front of him, he smiles so genuinely and lovingly that Takeshi is actually going to cry. The rain can't help but stare into Tsuna's chocolate brown with a hint of orange.

"Do you, Takeshi Yamamoto, take Tsunayoshi Sawada as your husband and promise to be faithful to him always, in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love him and every day honor him, for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Takeshi's voice is serious and somber for once, and finds their wedding band fits perfectly in between the two pieces of the Vongola Ring on Tsuna's left hand.

"And do you, Tsunayoshi Sawda, take Takeshi Yamamoto as your husband and promise to be faithful to him always, in joy and in pain, in health and in sickness, and to love him and every day honor him, for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Tsuna's eyes flash caramel in his conviction. Takeshi is grinning so much his cheeks hurt. Tsuna's hands are gentle and as he slips the band onto his finger.

"You may now kiss." Reborn finishes, ignoring how multiple people glare at him for not saying 'kiss the groom'.

They kiss and finally, finally Takeshi has married his best friend.

* * *

Haha sorry about dying but here's something happy


End file.
